Kangen
by anna.ahn
Summary: Yongguk yang kangen dengan seseorang yang kini tidak tinggal dengan nya. Lalu Shihyun? Kangen dengan anak - anak nya atau dengan papa anak - anak? YongShi. JBJ Kim Yongguk x Choon Kim Shihyun. Extra Tolbi dan micro Lcy.


Kangen

Kimbros

Warn: Awas baper

Kangen sama anak-anak apa bapaknya anak-anak?

Rindu.

Begitu manusia menyebutnya.

Sebuah rasa yang dibenci sebagian orang, karena rasa itu kadang mencekik. Rasa yang seakan menghisap bagai lubang hitam tanpa dasar tanpa kita tahu kapan akhirnya, hingga kita sadari setelah terhisap terlalu dalam. Bagai mencecap getah Kamboja. Bagai tersengat _Lonomia Abliqua_. Sesakit itu rindu, maka Yongguk tidak pernah mau merasakan itu. Namun saat ini ia terpaksa merasa begitu.

Ia begitu merindukan Sihyun. Maka ia sedang kesakitan sekarang.

Tidak ada bantahan atas pernyataan itu. Ia memang kesakitan. Bukan ragawi namun ilusi kesakitan itu membuat dadanya serasa terhimpit. Bahkan dengkuran halus Tolby tak mampu mengobati. Karena bukan tolby yang ia rindukan, tapi mamanya.

Yongguk sedang berbaring di lantai dengan Tolby yang mendengkur di balik kausnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia memasukkan kuncing jantannya itu ke dalam kausnya. Bukannya memberontak, Tolby justru tertidur pulas di atas perut sang papa. Yongguk hanya mengelusnya dari luar kausnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Sihyun sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumamnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena ia hanya seorang dalam ruangan itu.

Ia melirik ke arah kamera di sudut ruangan. "PD-nim, apa aku boleh menelepon kekasihku?" bak manusia kehilangan akal, ia berbicara pada kamera itu. Tapi ia yakin PD-nim mendengarnya karena lampu indikator kamera itu mati beberapa saat kemudian.

Yongguk segera meraih ponselnya yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kantung celana. Tolby tidak terusik sedikitpun. Dasar tukang tidur. Setelah yongguk berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya, ia mencari kontak Sihyun dan menekan tombol _video call_. Ia menunggu lama hingga tampilan ponselnya menampakkan tombol pilihan akhiri panggilan atau panggil ulang. Yongguk berdecak kesal. Ia menekan tombol panggil ulang perlu beberapa deringan hingga wajah Sihyun terlihat di ponselnya.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Yongguk tanpa salam.

"Aih, setidaknya beri salam dulu. Aku baru selesai mandi." Ucap Sihyun sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan jari.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yongguk hampir memekik gemas melihat wajah bingung kekasihnya. Ia hanya tersenyum. "nggak kangen gitu?"

Mata Sihyun melebar. "Ahhh, iya aku kangen anak-anak. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Kangen sama anak-anak apa bapaknya anak-anak?" Yongguk tersenyum jahil. Ia ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Kemudian tertawa gemas ketika melihat Sihyun gelagapan dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Kangen Tolby dan Lucy!"

Yongguk malah terbahak melihat kekasihnya. "Nggak usah teriak, Cantik."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Keheningan yang nyaman. Hanya ada suara dengkuran Tolby dan bunyi televisi dengan bahasa Mandarin di seberang sambungan. Meskipun keduanya tak bersuara namun pandangan mata mereka seolah berbicara, saling melempar kata rindu yang tak terdefinisikan. Saling berucap cinta tanpa perlu menggerakkan indera pengecapnya. Tak perlu berkata untuk mengungkappkan semua rasa yang ada. Hanya perlu diam, saling menatap sambil menikmati keheningan yang mereka cipta.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga Yongguk mendapatkan satu topik pembahasan. "Sihyun, apa kamu sudah mendengarkan _single_ NU'EST yang baru?"

" _Where you at_? Sudah." Sihyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Lagu solo Dongho-hyung."

Sihyun mengerutkan alisnya. Berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab. "Belum hehe."

Yongguk tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, mengeluarkan Tolby dari kausnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas karpet. "Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu."

"Apa? Menyanyikannya untukku? Kenapa mendadak _cheesy_ seperti itu?" Sihyun tertawa. Pasalnya, kekasihnya ini tidak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu. Meskipun sering bernyanyi bersama tetapi menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuknya? Hampir mustahil bagi Yongguk.

"Tidak mau?" Yongguk menaikkan alisnya jenaka.

"Lakukan."

Yongguk bersiap sedikit berdeham kemudian menarik nafas sebelum mulai menyanyikan bait pertamanya.

 _ **(Play Baekho NU'EST**_ _ **-**_ _ **지금까지**_ _ **행복했어요**_ _ **biar lebih nyessss)**_

 _amugeotto deutji anado dwaeyo  
geudaeegen joeun geonman deurilgeyo  
geudongan naega eottaenneun jin  
jungyohajiga anayo  
geudae gyeoteseo_

Sihyun membeku. Bukan hanya karena suara manis kekasihnya tapi setiap kata pada liriknya menggugah sesuatu dalam hatinya. Ia terus mendengarkan bait-bait indah yang dialunkan pujaan hatinya itu. Yongguk tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

 _wirobatgo  
tto haengbokhaetjyo  
nan honjaga anin georyo  
nae geokjeongeun jeongmal haji anado dwaeyo_

Yongguk melihat mata kekasihnya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menahan senyumnya kemudian menarik nafas dalam.

 _naega geudae maeum jeonbu arayo  
naega geudae maeum ihaehalgeyo  
malman jugeora handago  
eotteoke geuraeyo  
geudaen nareul ihaehaji anado dwaeyo  
geudae gyeochiraseo  
jigeumkkaji haengbokhaesseoyo_

"Hyung..." panggil Sihyun setelah Yongguk menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _ **-Arch**_

 _yes, jadi ini adalah cerita arch yg ann upload dengan bumbu edit ala ann. Prompt dari ann, tapi arch yang punya waktu untuk nulis. salahkan tes cpns negara ini yang luar biasa memakan waktu ann ya..._

 _see ya next,_

 _-Ann_


End file.
